


Minutes, Hours, Days

by FreshBrains



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Closet Sex, Community: comment_fic, Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Quickies, Vibrators, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s all about efficiency with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minutes, Hours, Days

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ comment_fic prompt from user soulmush: _MCU, Natasha Romanoff/Darcy Lewis, things turn creative (toys)_. Happy Femslash February!

It’s all about efficiency with them.  From Natasha’s last-minute forays undercover to Darcy’s hours assisting Jane with research, they rarely get a minute alone, nonetheless a _night_ alone.

“Right here, in the SHIELD offices?  They took away your Taser when you walked through the doors, what do you think they’re going to do with _this_?” Natasha fits the small toy to her finger like a ring, the smooth silicone insides plush against her skin.  It’s a tiny bullet-shaped massager in no-nonsense red, which she appreciates.

Darcy rolls her eyes and wraps her arms around Natasha’s waist, tugging her close.  “That’s why we’re here.  Take a minute, in and out, _voila_.  Quality girlfriend time.”  There’s just enough room for them in the office supply closet of the Hazardous Chemicals floor, an area where Darcy is no stranger to when on errands for Jane.

Natasha turns on the tiny switch on the toy to the lowest setting.  “I do you, then you do me?  Real romantic.  Okay, take your pants off.”

“Now who’s the romantic?” Darcy grumbles, but unbuttons her jeans and slides them down her thighs along with her purple underwear, revealing the spider tattoo on her hip. 

Natasha leans down and kisses her, a reunion kiss, a kiss that tastes like stolen moments and not enough time.  “You’re sweet,” Natasha whispers, a tiny moment of tenderness. 

“I know,” Darcy says, and winds a hand through Natasha’s hair.  She pulls her closer, body arching up.  She grabs Natasha’s hand and brings it down slowly so her fingers graze her vulva, every finger but the one with the toy.  “Come on, I’m ready.  I’ve been ready since I got here.”

“Give me a second,” Natasha says with a breathless laugh, her heartbeat rising as she anticipates the noise Darcy will make when the toy makes contact with her clit.  She loves seeing Darcy all undone, glasses askew, lips bitten and plush.  “Spread your legs a little.”  Darcy does as she’s told, her jeans a little awkward around her thighs, and Natasha can _smell_ her, the sweet muskiness of a woman’s body, the heaviness of her arousal.  She presses her pinkie and ring finger against the wet line of Darcy’s cunt, feels her softness, her readiness, and Darcy keens and shivers at the touch.

“God, if _that_ feels amazing, I’m not going to last long with Little Red,” Darcy says, leaning her head back against the wall. 

Natasha looks up, raising an eyebrow.  “Little Red?  You named it?”

Darcy waves away her question, her hips squirming impatiently up towards Natasha’s hand.  “We’ll table that discussion.  Seriously, I _need_ it, just the sound is driving me insane.”

Natasha grins and attaches her lips to Darcy’s bare neck, lightly damp with anticipatory sweat, and finally presses the toy right against the swollen nub of Darcy’s clit.  The buzzing mellows, dulled against her sensitive flesh, and Darcy _groans_ , loud enough that Natasha covers her mouth with a bruising kiss.

“ _Shit,_ I can’t feel my legs,” Darcy gasps, letting out a shocked laugh.  “Did you electrocute me?”

“No,” Natasha says, muffling her own laughter in Darcy’s neck, “it’s called foreplay, and we skipped it.”  She pulls the toy away and presses it against Darcy’s vulva, letting the buzz sink slowly into Darcy’s skin, like the sweetest itch.  “Want to try again, or call it quits?”

Darcy shakes her head and blows out a sharp breath.  “No, try it again.  We’re doing this thing, right here, right now.”

Natasha grins and looks Darcy in the eye.  “You asked for it.”  She slowly brings the toy back to Darcy’s clit and presses, firm but gentle. 

This time, Darcy moans and brings up her arm to muffle the noise, her knees grinding together for more friction.  Natasha presses harder, rubbing the line of Darcy’s cunt with her other fingers, adding different points of pressure.  “Damn,” Darcy whispers, pulling her arm away and going in for a kiss.

“Here,” Natasha says, cupping the back of Darcy’s thigh with her free hand, “wrap your leg around my waist.”  _I’ll hold you up,_ she wants to say, but doesn’t.

It’s a blur after that, just Natasha’s hand working rhythmically between Darcy’s shaking thighs, the angle allowing her more room to slide her middle finger into Darcy’s wet cunt.  The toy vibrates on low, the intensity just enough for Darcy to turn to jelly and enjoy the sensation before she digs her fingers into Natasha’s shoulders and gasps, “Okay, _okay_ , I’m going to—“ She tenses when she comes, leg tight around Natasha’s hips, body arched bowstring-taught away from the wall. 

Natasha pulls her hand away, not wanting to overstimulate Darcy, and switches the toy off.  “I got you,” she says softly, a hand warm and firm on Darcy’s bare hip.  Darcy is basically a jellyfish after an orgasm, but Natasha doesn’t mind being her rock.

Darcy breathes heavily, mouth set in a goofy grin, hair damp against her forehead.  “Told you that was a good idea.  The _best_ idea, oh my god.  I can’t feel anything below the waist right now.  Am I even standing?”

“Yeah, you’re standing,” Natasha says with a smile, stroking Darcy’s hair.  She pulls a pack of tissues out of her jacket pocket and cleans Darcy up, quick and perfunctory, as well as the toy, even though it will need to be cleaned better later.  She realizes with disappointment that she has a briefing in five minutes.  “How do you feel?”

Darcy glances up and quirks her lips into a smile.  “How do I _look_?” She winds her tired arms around Natasha’s neck and kisses her gently.  “You rock.  Even when we have to use a vibrator in a hazardous waste closet.”

“ _Supply_ closet,” Natasha corrects, returning the kiss as she deftly buttons Darcy’s jeans for her.  “And trust me, you’ll be rocking in return later.  You owe me a closet quickie of my own.”

“Again with the romance,” Darcy says, leaning against Natasha, not wanting to let her go.  “Okay, duty calls.  You out first, I’ll follow.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Natasha says, for once not cursing their need for time management.


End file.
